A Night Out
by InkyBlueMind453
Summary: Pizza, SQ and smut. Emma and Regina get pizza together after having drinks at The Rabbit Hole. A Mom's night in. With smut. Post Neverland, Henry is with Snow and Charming, no curse recast.


**A/N: This is a prompt that I was given by Hime no Kowai Shumi and it started as basically: Pizza, SQ and smut. But in truth it was the idea of Emma and Regina getting pizza together after having drinks at The Rabbit Hole. A Mom's night in. With smut. Post Neverland, Henry is with Snow and Charming, no curse recast.**

**No copyright infringement intended. A one shot.**

**A Night Out**

When Emma had asked the brunette she hadn't actually expected her to accept her offer, in fact, she had to ask the other woman to repeat her answer two more times before it sunk in.

Regina had looked at her somewhat amused, then had even laughed softly, the sound of it had made Emma stop and she looked at the other woman closer. She examined her and for the first time in three years she could honestly say... she looked calm and genuinely happy.

"Really?" She repeated.

"Yes, really," Regina answered and smiled at her again.

"Okay, what time do you want to meet there?" The blonde asked, tentatively tucking a strand of her long blonde hair back behind her ear still somewhat in disbelief that this was actually happening. She cleared her throat and looked back up at the other woman.

"What about 6 o'clock?" The former Queen responded, pulling the strap of her black purse back on her shoulder. She gave a short nod to the older woman behind the counter, her smile disappearing when she realized that she had been listening to their conversation.

"Will that be all?" Granny asked, pushing her spectacles back up the bridge of her nose.

"Yes," Regina replied, "Thank you."

"Emma?" The older woman turned to the blonde, "What can I get you?"

"Hold on," The blonde responded, drawing herself back into the present.

"Okay, I will be over here when you have made your decision," Granny answered as she removed the coffee pot from where it was being kept warm and moved around the cafe to refill people's cups.

"Okay, so six... got it," The blonde nodded, more to herself and then turned to look seriously over the selection of baked goods that were present in the counter display.

"Yes," Regina agreed, "I will see you then."

Seconds later, Emma heard the bell chime from on the door and she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. This was new, she unclenched her fingers and realized her palms were sweaty.

"Are you ready now?" Granny asked and Emma jumped a little, she hadn't seen or heard the other woman return to the register until she had spoken.

"Um... yes," The blonde answered, "I'll take the bear claw and a coffee... to go..."

"Okay, will that be it?" The older woman asked and as Emma looked up to meet her eyes, she was met with a curious look.

"Yes, that will be it," Emma replied, "What?"

"Nothing..." Granny responded before smiling.

"No, really... what?" Emma repeated.

"Oh, nothing," The older woman grinned again, this time wider before handing over the bear claw in a crisp paper bag and her beverage.

"Oh, okay..." The blonde mumbled, she had a feeling she really didn't want to know after all.

The grin stayed on the older woman's face even as the blonde thanked her and the bell chimed to signal her exit.

* * *

She moved her fingers through the clothes in her closet, hanger upon hanger being moved swiftly from side to side as she glanced over each garment. She sighed and growled in frustration, why was she so nervous about this... sure, she and Regina had slowly started to become friends but there was an undercurrent there that felt different. After everything they had been through, they had finally started to come to an agreement about Henry but to her, it felt like things had been also starting to change within their... relationship, friendship, whatever it was between them. The past week they had started working as one family unit, during the week he stayed with Emma and on Friday nights he would go to Regina's and she would collect him on the Sunday.

Both women had been tolerable towards one another at first but then light banter had come in and Emma had started to notice that some of the digs she would get from the brunette held less of their sting and the blonde had seen something within the chocolate depths, a softening of sorts and that was always closely followed by a dazzling smile. A smile that had started to take her breath away.

Again she shook this off and remembered the look Snow had gotten in her eyes earlier when she had asked her to watch Henry. She had immediately agreed and followed up with curiously asking what she was doing. When she had said she was meeting a friend for drinks at The Rabbit Hole, the short pixie haired woman had raised her eyebrows with a twinkle in her eye and cleared her throat, she asked if she should expect her back late.

Emma had sighed softly and shrugged, her long curls bouncing over her shoulder and she had simply replied with that she didn't know.

Snow had said no more but asked if she needed anything before she headed to meet Charming and Henry at Granny's.

Emma had simply shook her head and smiled softly at the other woman, they had reached this awkward place since returning from Neverland, neither really knowing what to do with the other. Mary Margaret had started trying to mother her daughter, but Emma had quickly put her in her place, she was after all a grown woman and both were the same age. She appreciated her trying but it was still too strange even for her. Since then, they had sort of come to a completely awkward standstill, neither knowing what step to take next, but Emma had felt extremely uncomfortable in most cases she had come to find herself alone with the other and had simply made excuses to leave. So when she had been the one to initiate a conversation with the other woman, she had noted the surprise and the warmth that had featured in her mother's face and made an internal memo to do that again. It was a start at least.

It was ironic really, the one person she wanted to spend the most time with was the one person she couldn't stand to be around when she had first arrived and the person she didn't want to spend time with she had once upon a time, loved to be around. But that was back when they were friends and not mother and daughter, the conversations they had then seemed highly inappropriate and so wrong to have now.

But this was her life and her life had a habit of getting hugely complicated... this is why she used to run... this time though, her life was too full of people she genuinely cared about to do that to. So for once, she had stayed and she had fought.

She sighed softly and ran a hand through the length of her gold tresses before growling in frustration, turned to her basket of clean laundry that was carelessly placed beside her bedroom door where she had kicked it inside her room earlier that day and grabbed a pair of clean dark denim jeans, a dark green shirt and a black tank top.

_This isn't a damn date Swan, get a grip_ she mentally chastised herself before getting dressed and heading out to the bar that she had agreed to meet Regina at.

She didn't know what to expect when she had got there, she had half expected Regina not to show... but knew that the woman was good for her word if she agreed to be somewhere and when she had seen her at first, it was the first time she had seen the woman in more or less what would be described, for the brunette, as more... casual attire.

Since their return from Neverland, the power suits had started to take second place to just dress pants and shirts, but Emma was pleasantly surprised to find her in very dark denim, not unlike her own and a very nice deep burgundy shirt.

Emma made her way across the room and her eyes glanced down to the black stiletto's adorning the other woman's feet and chuckled to herself momentarily before looking up and connecting with burnished orbs and she felt herself automatically smile in return.

"Sorry, I'm late," She said as she seated herself on the other side of the booth.

"You're not," Regina answered smoothly, "I'm actually early."

"Of course you are," Emma replied and gave a small wink in the brunette's direction. They smiled at one another again, "So, what do you want to drink? I'll get the first round."

"First round?" Regina questioned, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Yeah, it's like you switch up who is buying, each drink set is called a round..." The blonde paused, "Wow, you really haven't been out for drinks before?"

"No," Regina replied and before she could stop herself she followed up shortly, "We held a little bit more decorum than that, I was after all raised to be a lady, I wasn't allowed to philander about in the local taverns."

"Geez, Regina, it wasn't an insult," Emma raised her hands quickly her expression almost defensive but then her emerald eyes glittered softly and she smiled again, apologetically, "I'm sorry if it came across that way."

The brunette opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again, clearing her throat, she looked to the table and back up again, her index finger moving to follow a crack in the table,  
"I'm sorry... too..." She looked back up from under dark lashes and if she hadn't of been in low lighting, she could swear the heat that flooded her face would have been incredibly obvious, but the corners of her mouth turned up in a soft, contrite smile.

"It's okay," The blonde responded with a small smile of her own and then nodded her head towards the bar, "What's your poison?"

"What?" Regina asked again, taken aback but then after realizing where she had been indicating chuckled softly, "Oh, I'll have a glass of Pinot please."

"I'll be right back," Emma answered, tapping the table for emphasis as she shuffled out from behind the booth and stomped somewhat heavily towards the hightop bar.

The blonde tapped her fingers against the wooden surface, she casually, or tried to appear so, glanced over her shoulder at the brunette that was patiently waiting for her and received one of those smiles that made her instantly feel like she was not breathing, she smiled quickly and turned back to the bar tender just as the breath was pushed out of her by an elbow to her ribs.

"Hey, you!" Ruby practically squealed, "What are you doing here?" she looked over to the corner and raised her eyebrows several times, "Are you..."

Emma clamped her hand firmly down on the other woman's mouth, achromatic orbs twinkling devilishly turned towards her and she started to speak again but the sound was muffled beneath the blonde's hand.  
"Be careful about the next words you speak, all we are doing is having a couple of drinks as friends and to make things easier for Henry, don't make it into anything like..." She thought a moment and added flatly, "more."

"Alright," Ruby enunciated as Emma removed her hand from her mouth, "But you totally are into her."

"Ruby..." Emma warned.

"Well, you totally are..." She grinned, "I think its cute."

"Cute? Really?" Emma sighed and handed the cash over to bar tender, "Thank you," Taking the wine glass and her tumbler into her hand, she turned to Ruby and said pointedly, "Goodnight Ruby."

"Have fun!" She practically yelled across the room, causing the blonde to cringe outwardly as Regina caught her eye.

"Thank you," Regina said as she took her glass from the other woman, then glanced over her shoulder to the younger brunette at the bar, "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Emma answered quickly, "Perfectly fine, just ignore her."

"Alright," Regina responded, reminiscent of her counterpart at the bar.

"Anyway," Emma cleared her throat, glad that her back was to Ruby and looked to the woman across the booth, "I was thinking and you can totally say no, but I know Henry would love it, if maybe we did something together on Sunday, just the three of us... I mean if you want to and all, don't feel like you have to as it's not like a totally like..."

"Emma..." Regina said softly, so softly that the blonde almost missed it. Almost...

"That's the second time you have called me that in one day..." She whispered softly.

"It is your name isn't it?" The brunette replied sardonically, raising an eyebrow as the corners of the mouth turned up into a smirk.

"Well... yeah..." Emma started, "It's just so... not formal like _Miss Swan_."

"Would you rather I called you by your title?" Regina countered, finding it rather humorous that she could make the woman this uncomfortable just by using her giving name.

"No!" Emma blurted, "I mean, no... no of course not... I just... what were we talking about again?" Emma coughed, feeling her cheeks suddenly grow very warm and as to fill the silence she raised her glass to her lips and took a sip from her glass. Loving the distraction of the whiskey as it burned down her throat, then her mind trailed off into the gutter as she honed in on the counterpart expanse of skin of the other woman's throat and she hastily took another sip.

"You were asking me if I'd like to accompany you and Henry to spend a day as a family," The brunette replied, lifting her own glass to her lips and Emma watched as the burgundy liquid that so perfectly matched her lips and shirt was swallowed and she traced a line down the other woman's throat with her eyes as she swallowed.

"Uh yes, yes," Emma swallowed and looked down into the ice and the alcohol in her tumbler, she knew she was making an embarrassment out of herself but she couldn't stop it, she felt like a train wreck. She had a stupid crush on the other woman, a stupid, stupid crush... how could she ever expect her to return her feelings, they were so beyond the opposite of one another...

"Yes, I would love that," Regina replied, placing her glass on the table, she splayed her fingers along the stem of her glass waiting for the other woman to look up.

"What?" The blonde asked, blinking as she looked up to meet Regina's gaze, her stomach already doing flip flops again.

"I would love to," The brunette repeated and watched as the blonde released a sigh of relief and took another quick sip of her drink, "What made you think that I would say no?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I know that you probably have a lot better things to do than to hang out with me... and Henry, but Henry you see all the time and like I wanted this to be special but not like weird special... like normal special, not implying..."

"Emma, shut up," Regina cut in, "I already said I'd love to, stop babbling," she grinned at the blonde and without thinking reached across the table and removed the coiled fingers from her glass, "And relax. I'm not going to bite you."

"Oh," Emma sighed softly again, "I'm sorry, I babble when I get... I mean..." She stopped herself then at the pointed raising of eyebrows from the other woman, "Yeah, anyway, so... I'm glad, that you know, you want to do something with me and Henry, I really think he'd like that." _And me, I'd really like that too._

She swallowed self consciously, mentally kicking herself for acting like a love struck teenage girl... even if that was internally how she felt.

Regina simply smiled at her, sepia orbs glittering and Emma was almost sure she was laughing at her. She felt herself go red again but instead of giving into her embarrassment, she tossed blonde locks over her shoulder in true Swan style and grinned back, raising her glass,  
"Cheers."

Regina simply raised a dark eyebrow but lifted her glass in compliment to the blonde and tilted her head in acknowledgement.

Their conversation seemed to stop and falter until about the third round, after which the burn of the alcohol had subsided a little and her confidence had come back. Instead of flushing from embarrassment she was now flushed from the warmth of the whiskey.

Even Regina opened up to a point that she actually seemed more than comfortable conversing with the blonde and as Regina glanced at the clock along the wall she noted that it was already nine p.m.

"Well, I'm walking you home," The blonde stated valiantly as she shuffled herself out from the booth.

"I assure you, I'm quite well enough to get myself home, you don't need..."

"No," Emma responded.

"Excuse me?" The brunette replied indignantly, her heart crumbling a little bit at the rapport that they had already developed to that point being squashed under the stupid blonde's righteousness.

"I mean, no... not that I need to..." Emma rushed, realizing her mistake quickly the moment she had seen the softness in sepia orbs start to harden, "I _**want**_to."

"Oh," Regina uttered, reaching for her jacket and purse, "Well... I guess... if you **want** to."

"Not that I imagine anyone would mess with you now but what would it say about the Sheriff of this town to even risk that," Emma rambled, flashing a dazzling smile the brunette's way.

"Inebriated and not on duty, _Sheriff_," Regina teasingly reminded, a smirk of her own gracing the edges of her lips, "Did you get the hierarchy of rank sorted with your parents?"

"Hierarchy smierarchy," Emma replied in her best southern accent, pulling the edges of her jeans up, "This be my here town."

Regina raised her eyebrows slightly and then laughed,  
"And here I thought that it was _**my**_ town," She purred, leaning towards the blonde, a slight snarl pulling at her lips.

Emma swallowed again, Regina's breath hitting her flatly on the bottom of her chin and sepia clashed with emeralds for a second that felt like eternity, the blonde finally smiled again and trying to distract herself from the arousal that she got from that one look.

"I'm hungry," She stated flatly and then stomped out the front door, pointedly not looking at Ruby who was still at the bar and by this point had a drinking buddy in Leroy. She held a breath for a moment until she heard the distinct clicking of heels on the cement floor behind her.

By the time they got back to the mayoral mansion, Emma had finally convinced the brunette to let her call for pizza and endeavor to show her what the rest of a good night out could be like.

Things were much easier now they were there, the pizza had arrived at the same time they did once they got home.

Emma had handed a folded up twenty dollar bill to the delivery driver and smiled appreciatively as she bid him good night before she had followed Regina into her house.

"Shoes by the door please, Miss Swan," Regina threw over her shoulder as she entered the drawing room leaving her guest by the door.

Emma struggled at first, almost falling on the pizza before she lowered herself to the pristine floor and yanked her boots off in a haste before hurrying after the brunette's already retreated form.

When she finally entered the drawing room, Regina had simply handed her a glass and gestured towards the coffee table situated between the two couches.

Emma quickly did as she was told, pulling a coaster from its display and placing her tumbler down on it, she hadn't heard Regina disappear into the kitchen and return with a plate.

"Of course I should have known that you wouldn't have _any_ sort of decorum in these matters," She stated silkily and Emma almost forgot to breathe.

"Oh," She laughed softly, "You want to see _decorum_?" She enunciated the word carefully, green orbs clashed with dark brown but she kept her gaze steady.

"How, pray tell you," Regina replied, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue but not looking away, she noticed Emma swallow thickly but The Saviour didn't turn away, "Can you show me class while eating pizza?"

"Alright," The blonde drawled, lowered her gaze for a moment to the box and pulled out a slice of extra cheesy, greasy, pepperoni pizza.

Emma looked up at Regina again, watched as the brunette lowered herself into one of the couches, delicately and pointedly crossed her legs and she brought her glass to her lips as she returned the blonde's smirk.

The blonde carefully placed her hand under the slice, situated it on the plate and lifted it towards her face carefully. She gently lifted with one hand, fingers strategically placed and she took a small bite, catching all the melted cheese in her mouth, moved her other hand and covered her mouth successfully. She finished chewing, smiled daringly over at the brunette who's chocolate orbs twinkled merrily at her. A shiver made its way down her spine and she only just managed to not visibly show it.

"Well done," Regina replied and raised her glass, "I never would have thought that a capable thing especially not with you."

"Well," Emma shrugged it off and then another smirk graced her pale face, "That's one of way of eating it."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"One can also make it look damn hot if they tried," Emma's gaze had almost turned predatory and the smirk appeared to have been permanently painted on porcelain features.

"Really now?"

"Yup."

Emma felt a confidence she knew she shouldn't have and knew it was from the slight buzz she had gotten from the homemade cider mixed with just being in the brunette's presence.

She swallowed again, before taking the slice of pizza from the plate, trailed her spare hand smoothly down her thigh and lowered it to the fabric of the couch itself, lifted her occupied hand higher and leaned back, taking a slow, sensual bite from the end of the pie and wrapped her pink tongue around the strand of cheese that was still attached to the base. She pulled into her mouth and moaned slightly, lifting the pizza away from her lips and slowly turned her head to meet Regina's gaze.

The brunette looked like she almost wasn't breathing and as their eyes connected, Emma watched as the brunette's pupils dilated pointedly and the other woman took a large mouthful of cider from her glass.

Emma waited for the other woman to lower her glass and then smiled slowly over at her. _Got you._

"Would you like another drink?" Regina asked, not even waiting for her answer as Emma slowly sat herself back up, she had already picked up her half full glass and returned to the bar.

Emma watched the hitch in Regina's back as she took a steadying breath and she quickly took another bite of her pizza while the brunette faced the other way.

It only took Regina a moment to recover, she returned with full glasses and passed Emma's back to her their fingers grazing slightly.

Unconsciously, the brunette wetted her lips and as her eyes fell on the blonde again she took another sip of her cider.

"This is good stuff," Emma muttered, "I'd almost forgotten."

"Yes, well, I would like to think so," The brunette replied primly, flicking a speck of dust from her dark jeans with a frown.

"Though of course I did wind up in my own jail cell afterwards but that I believe wasn't from the cider," Emma smiled, her eyes darkened somewhat and she couldn't take her eyes off the other woman.

"Well... maybe," Regina smiled back, wondering when they had gotten to this space where they could talk jokingly about Emma's arrival in Storybrooke and the huge pain in the arse she was at the time, Regina tilted her head, "But of course I would have to also say I have no idea what you're talking about," She smirked at the blonde.

"Oh, come on, Regina," Emma replied quietly.

"What?" The brunette asked as she feigned innocence, her eyes widened for a moment.

"You know what I mean," The blonde smiled back.

"And what exactly would that be, dear?" Regina purred.

"Don't make me say it," The blonde answered and neither of them were quite sure when Emma had moved closer, but now they both resided on the larger of the two couches, the pizza left forgotten on the table and the blonde reached forward, deftly swiping the other woman's glass from between long olive fingers and taking a sip.

Regina swallowed but didn't move away, she could feel the anticipation at the proximity of the blonde in the pit of her stomach and a warmth spread slowly down from her core to pool at her center.

"You know..." Emma was mere inches away from Regina's face, she felt her breath hit her top lip and she glanced up through a flutter of pale lashes at the brunette's expression, it was poised and her eyes glinted almost dangerously.

"I'm still waiting..." Regina whispered and her lips tingled slightly, she watched as green eyes darkened and again, neither were sure who initiated it but plump lips locked with supple pink.

Pale hands reached up into dark tresses, pulling slightly and a moan escaped someones mouth.

Almost instantly, they were pressed against one another and their mouths warred for dominance until Regina felt herself pushed back into cushions, Emma's muscled thighs placed on either side of hers as she mounted her and she moaned again, knowing her silk underwear was sodden.

They pulled apart if only for seconds as fingers clawed at each others clothing, her shirt was almost ripped from her arms and she stopped pale hands.  
"I like this shirt," She admonished, before slowly began unbuttoning her blouse before Emma helped her pull it gently from her shoulders.

Pale fingers dragged back up tanned arms, wrapped themselves back into dark locks and Emma took that moment to look at her, in just her black lace bra, breathing heavily, dark blown eyes and she smiled softly,

"You... are beautiful," She whispered.

Regina swallowed and instead of responding verbally she pulled parted pink lips to her own, then lifted the blonde's chin and bit gently at her pulse point, she felt Emma stiffen on top of her and smoothed the spot with her tongue, she felt the blonde's breath catch again and her breathing became jagged.

Then suddenly Emma shifted, planting her mouth hungrily back over hers, Regina fiddled with the green garment hastily before Emma chuckled into her mouth and sat back up. She removed her shirt and the black tank below it, leaving a sheer, dark silk and lace undergarment in its place.

Regina absently pulled a plump lip between her teeth and sucked in a breath as she met Emma's twinkling gaze, no words were exchanged, their tongues met again and soon all their garments were removed.

They both physically gasped when silken skin touched at all lengths, flushed skin, erect nipples and wetness pooled on thighs.

Emma moaned as her thigh pressed against Regina's heat and they melted into one another, the blonde pulled a dark nipple into her mouth while she used her fingers to tease the other and she moaned a trail down to Regina's center.

She lavished her tongue on the brunette's core, used her right hand to keep Regina in place, she sucked and nibbled and licked until Regina writhed and twitched at her climax. She spent another moment savouring the taste of the brunette's passion before sliding up to kiss the other woman.

Without warning Regina had flipped them almost roughly, tangling fingers in blonde and her dark hand moved swiftly between her thighs. The blonde's felt like a conduit and the more Regina licked and touched her, sucking in a pinked nipple between her teeth, the more charged she became until she felt herself explode and the brunette held her steady.

Green eyes met brown and Emma watched as Regina sensually put her fingers in her mouth, but instead of stopping her ministrations she moved her fingers back to her opening and inserted them smoothly, she smirked at the blonde, Emma gasped, arched into her hand and it didn't take long before she came again.

They had fallen asleep in a tangled of limbs, spent from their lovemaking, the blonde plastered to her chest and her flaxen locks splayed over her own dark skin.

Regina had woken a few hours later and upon feeling the brush of breath across her right nipple, she had gently moved her hand to brush blonde locks aside, she gazed at pale features and at the smooth face of the blonde, who in sleep held none of the stress she had in her waking hours.

She thought back to when she had first noticed her attraction to the blonde... it had definitely been in her heated rage and the other woman's proximity in most of their dealings but the chainsaw and her apple tree stood out vividly.

"I'm trying to sleep here and with you watching me it's having other effects," The blonde mumbled sleeping across her chest, startling her out her thoughts and she felt a smile spread across her face.

"Well... maybe that is something I can help you with, dear," She replied as she ran her finger up the blonde's spine, her smile grew wider when she noticed the other woman visibly shiver.

"Mmmm," Emma moaned into her chest again before she lifted her head to look at the brunette, "It might be."

"Might be?" Regina feigned offense, "I guess you won't want to move to my bedroom then?"

"Oh..." Emma smirked, "I _never_ said that."

Regina simply smirked in response but neither of them moved.

"And you lied before," Emma stated quietly as she glanced at the brunette, "At the bar?"

"Oh?" Regina replied and Emma rubbed a finger pointedly at the pulse point on her neck where the brunette had bitten her and Regina smiled, "Well. I _am _evil."

"No you're not, but you still lied," Emma leaned forward then before the brunette could respond and planted her lips firmly on plump lips effectively silencing her.


End file.
